


tumblr drabbles

by daddyolusamicitia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyolusamicitia/pseuds/daddyolusamicitia
Summary: moving all my tumblr answers/ficlets bc i don't wanna lose them. i'll provide context, if applicable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ignyx, a kiss to distract

“Ignis.”

“Just one more report. This one’s urgent.” Ignis didn’t even look at Nyx as he spoke, thumbing through page after page of small text and long paragraphs and political bullshit. Nyx sat on the corner of his desk, not pouting because he was a fully grown man in his thirties and fully grown men in their thirties didn’t pout. It was his one day off, the first in a long time due to staff shortages, and he was doing his damndest to pry his beloved from his office and spend some quality time with him. Ignis, forever stubborn, forever duty-bound, was putting up a hell of a fight.

“You said that five reports ago. Aren’t you technically off the clock?” Nyx reached for the paper, planning on snatching it from his hands, but Ignis knew his tricks by now and simply leaned away, holding it out of reach. 

“I don’t get paid by the hour.”

“Fuck off. How’d you manage that?”

Ignis smirked. “I have connections.” He signed his initials on a page and turned to the next one. “As soon as I finish this one, we’ll go. I promise.”

Nyx sighed as long and loudly and dramatically as he could. Both Ignis’ smile and his resolve held. He shoved himself off and away from the desk, looking around the office amiably. It was pretty small, but Ignis had made the best use of its space. Each shelf was lined with books, maps, and reference guides; a map of Eos had been hung on a small space between the bookcases, pins and sticky notes tracking the reported sighting of Niflheim ships across the country. None of the information was anything Nyx hadn’t already been made aware of. 

He turned away, looking back toward the desk. Ignis was slouching slightly and resting his forehead on his hand, evidence of his fatigue. His hair was tousled from the many times he’d run his hands through it. He honestly needed to take better care of himself. Nyx thought to say as much, but he knew it wouldn’t work any better than needling him had just moments prior. If he wanted to get Ignis out of his office, he’d need to change tactics.

Ignis didn’t budge when Nyx reapproached him, settling himself onto the arm of Ignis’ chair. He didn’t even seem to notice when Nyx leaned over him, nor when he tugged slightly at the collar of his dress shirt. He started only when Nyx pressed his lips to the now exposed nape of his neck. Soft, downy hairs tickled his lips as he pressed another one slightly higher. He could feel Ignis relaxing under his touch.

“I promised, Nyx. Just as soon as I finish this one–”

“I’m not stopping you.” Nyx leaned closer, pressing another one just forward, then at the edge of his jaw. “Work away.”

Ignis had stopped altogether, head tilted to the side to expose more of himself to Nyx’s ministrations. Nyx kissed him again, just behind his ear, relishing in the way Ignis gasped when he bit him gently.

“Fine, you win.” Ignis twisted in his chair, allowing Nyx to tilt his chin just so that their lips pressed together. Ignis’ mouth opened underneath his, the report long forgotten. He didn’t even flinch when he dropped his pen to the floor, clattering against the tile as it disappeared. Nyx supposed he’d be blamed when Ignis couldn’t find it. 

When they parted, Ignis was flushed from ears to his neck, pupils blown wide. He sighed, taking Nyx’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

“You’re a bastard.”

“I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignoct, "just a little longer"

“ _Ignis_!”

“Shh,” he whispered soothingly, his fingers massaging the back of Noctis’ neck slowly, even though his other hand was anything but. Noctis, arms bound to the bars of the headboard behind him, arched toward his touch, gasping. 

“Gods, Iggy,  _please_!” he begged, choking on a moan as Ignis pulled away yet again. He’d lost count how many times he’d done so, but the result was always the same: Noctis’ entire body tensing with the expectation of release, only to be denied and crash. His cock was a deep, angry red, glistening from the use of what was probably way too much lube. It slicked his testicles, his thighs, between his buttocks. Ignis was thankful he’d had the foresight to tuck a towel underneath Noctis’ hips beforehand. 

“I know, Noct. Just a little longer.” He placed a tender kiss on his cheek. Those fingertips moved up slightly, into his scalp, attempting to soothe even as Noctis whined. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been playing with him like this; he sounded near to tears, and Ignis wished he’d forgone the blindfold this time. Even if those ridiculous puppydog eyes would have him caving in sooner than he wished. 

Ignis carefully lowered the sleeve back onto Noctis’ cock, watching the way his thighs twitched to see if he needed to remove it again. When he decided it wasn’t necessary, he began to pump his fist up and down, applying adequate pressure. Noctis was shaking, heels digging into the bed as he thrust his hips upward into Ignis’ fist. Ignis watched him, flushed and needy, waiting for the signs that Noct was near his finish. 

When he removed the sleeve this time, Noctis moaned high and long, like a sob. Ignis wanted to see his eyes, see them plead and beg and grow wet with need. There would be time for that later. 

“Do you want to come?” he asked, peppering kisses against his cheek, his jaw, his throat. Noctis, ever a man of few words, simply whined. Ignis kissed the corner of his mouth. “All right, then. Come for me.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crowe x luna, soft sweet lesbians

It was peaceful. 

Crowe hadn’t been to a proper beach since she was a child. She barely remembered the gentle whisper of the waves crashing against the sand, the gritty feel of it between her toes, or how the salt burned her nose as she breathed it in deeply. The sun, burning red, was setting over the Quay, painting the sky violet and orange and gold. The wind was cool, not yet too cold for her to bear, wearing only a thin cotton tee and a pair of shorts that didn’t belong to her.

“Looks lonely out here.” Slender arms wrapped around her waist. She’d painted her nails a shimmery copper, a complement to the dark grey shirt Crowe was wearing. She smelled of vanilla and sea salt. “Mind if I join you?”

“No.” Crowe twisted as the arms around her loosened, enough that she could pull Lunafreya closer against her side. Her hair was down and uncurled, framing her face in light gold that reflected the colors of the sea and sky around her. Her face was flushed pink with what she suspected was sunburn. If Crowe squinted, she thought she could see a splatter of freckles across her cheeks and nose beginning to darken. “Too lonely without me?”

“Yes,” she answered immediately, pursing her lips. She attempted a frown, but the second she met Crowe’s gaze, a smile burst across her mouth. “I don’t want to go back home tomorrow.”

“The Oracle can’t stay on her honeymoon forever. You still have a country to run.” Crowe pushed her bangs from her forehead and kissed her. Her skin was heated; definitely sunburn. “Your Court will have a fit that I let you get burned.”

“You  _did_  warn me that my lotion wasn’t strong enough.”

“I did.”

“And I didn’t listen, did I?”

“No, you did not.” Crowe laughed, and kissed her again, just because she could. This time last year, she wouldn’t have believed that she’d even be alive, let alone married to one of the most important people in the Empire. “No one would suspect such stubbornness behind that face.”

“Yes, well.” Luna took her chin between her forefinger and thumb and pulled her down, kissing her lightly. “You knew that when you married me.”

Crowe didn’t respond, kissing her again. Tomorrow, they would return to Tenebrae, to a war-torn kingdom that barely remembered a life not underneath the cruel boot of a dictator. There was so much work to be done to return it to its former glory, to fix what the Nifs had broken and beaten into submission. Crowe doubted it would be fully restored in her lifetime. 

But she needn’t worry about that now. For today, at least, there was nothing else but them, and the sea, and the promise of a tomorrow at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignyx, invite me

_N: wat r u wearing???_

Ignis didn’t even unlock his phone, covering his face with both hands and sighing heavily. The digital clock on his screen told him he’d been at work nearly fourteen hours, and though he’d made an impressive dent into the reports piled on his desk, there were still more in his “In” box than the “Out.” He didn’t really have the patience–or the energy–to be dealing with sexts. So he didn’t. He turned his phone over, screen-side down, and continued his work.

His phone buzzed again a short time later, shifting a centimeter to the right. Ignis ignored it. It vibrated again. He ignored it agin. The phone buzzed another three times in succession, then fell to the floor below with a clatter that made Ignis nearly jump out of his chair. Cursing, he leaned down and picked it up; thankfully, the screen was intact. Unthankfully, he was still being texted. 

_N: i bet it’s something totally hot._

_N: wait let me guess._

_N: lace panties_

_N: stockings_

_N: stiletto heels_

Ignis rolled his eyes.

 _You and I know very well I put on a proper suit this morning_.

Ignis almost set his phone down again when he received his reply.

_N: that’s actually much hotter tbh._

He rolled his eyes, resisting the smile that tugged on the corners of his mouth.

 _Aren’t you supposed to be on watch_?

He set the phone down and returned to the document in front of him. He knew he was tired when it took actual effort to focus his eyes and read the title of it. He removed his glasses, as if that could help him, and rubbed his temples in slow circles. It did nothing to banish the headache pulsing behind his eyes. He only gazed at his phone when he finally got his reply.

_N: my shift ended three hours ago. i got food from that galahdan truck you like._

_N: bed is nice and warm. been here for a while._

Ignis moaned somewhat pitifully. There was nothing in the world that sounded better than curling next to his lover in a warm bed with good food. He ran a hand through his hair, already collapsing from an entire day of doing so. 

 _I suppose this is the part where /I/ ask what /you’re/ wearing_.

_N: mr. scientia!! :o should you be sexting while on the clock?_

Ignis laughed to himself; Nyx Ulric was too cheerful for a man his age, and he encouraged some of the worse habits Ignis had begun to develop under his influence. Like forgoing his work entirely to spend a day in bed, or leaving piles of work for “future Ignis” to deal with.

_N: tell you what: finish whatever is on your desk right now. tell whoever is inconvenienced to suck it. get over here, now, before the kabobs get cold and i find the courage to get out of bed and lock my door bc its too cold and im comfortable_

Well now, how could he ever say no to that? Ignis rubbed his eyes, took a deep breath, and placed his glasses back onto his face.

_I’ll be there in thirty minutes._

_N: good. lock my door when you get here pls_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gladignyx, "i'm not drunk enough for this."

Nyx drained his beer, his usual waitress knowing to place one directly in front of him before he’d even licked the foam from the corner of his mouth. 

“Well,” he began, lifting the fresh drink in a mock toast toward the woman as she walked away, “I left Galahd at a young age, immediately joined the military, then the Glaives, which required  _hours_  of extensive and exhaustive training.” He rolled his eyes. “So, no. I have not played ‘Never Have I Ever.’“

The Amicitia boy, Gladiolus, beamed at him. He, Nyx, and the Crown Prince’s own advisor–Ignis, he remembered, though his brain swam a little too much to recall his last name–were the last three stragglers from a mutual acquaintance’s birthday party at a small dive bar. Nyx normally didn’t let himself drink this much, but the rich boys held their own and kept the alcohol flowing. It would probably take someone getting sick over their own shoes before they decided to leave. 

Gladiolus suggesting this game was a bit of a surprise, but Nyx wasn’t going to pass up the chance to get some serious dirt on two high-ranking aristocrats.

“The rules are simple.” Gladio’s words were only slightly slurred. “You hold up your hand. Fingers out, like this.” He rested his elbow on the table, fingers splayed so wide that the tips pointed slightly backward. “Someone starts–it’ll be me, so we can show you–and says something they haven’t actually done. If you’ve done the thing, you gotta put a finger down. First one to drop all five finishes their drinks.”

“Do we start over after that?” Ignis asked. Gladiolus let out a laugh loud enough to disturb what looked like a bachelorette party two tables over.

“Fuck yeah we fucking start over. If I don’t hate myself tomorrow, it’s not a party.” Gladiolus hiccuped. “So, Ulric. You in?”

“Sure.”

Nyx and Ignis both repeated Gladiolus’ gesture; Ignis kept his elbow off the table, rolling his eyes when Gladiolus simply looked at him and smiled. 

“Okay. We’ll start off small and get nasty later.”

Ignis snorted.

“So, ‘Never Have I Ever’ had sex before eighteen.”

“Wait, really?” Nyx asked, stupefied. His own pinky finger dropped down partway, while the two other men’s stayed put. “Especially you, Amicitia.”

“ _Especially_  him?”

“Working for the crown, we’re either monitored twenty-four seven, or we’re run so ragged the idea of trying to get laid isn’t even appealing. Didn’t even kiss anyone until I was nineteen.”

“Yikes, dude.”

“What do you mean  _especially_  him?”

“Iggy, you know you’re pretty. Stop asking.” Ignis turned on him the most vicious scow Nyx had ever seen. Apparently used to it, Gladiolus simply blew him a kiss. “All right, Ulric. Your turn.”

“Okay. Um…’Never Have I Ever…’ fucked two people at once.”

Gladio and Ignis both sighed dejectedly and dropped their fingers. Nyx looked between them, a mixture of confusion and curiosity on his face. Slowly, a grin spread across his lips, eyes darting between the two of them. He knew his suspicions were written on his face, and there wasn’t even a hint of denial between them. His voice was barely above a whisper, almost unintelligible over the chatter of the other patrons.

“ _I fuckin knew it_.”

“Prompto’s in on it, too,” Ignis offered. 

“ _Didn’t_  know that.” Nyx admitted.

“Your turn, Igs.” Gladiolus nudged Ignis with his shoulder. Ignis cleared his throat, eyeing his Black Russian wantonly. 

“Very well. ‘Never Have I Ever’ fingered a woman under the table in front of my father.”

Nyx barely had time to register the statement before Gladiolus’ ring finger dropped; he shot the young advisor a vicious glare. Ignis smiled at him, as if he was ignorant to the reason for Gladio’s behavior. 

“That was one time, and also fuck you because that was personally aimed at me.”

Ignis’ smile grew. “True. But that’s part of the fun.”

“All right. ‘Never Have I Ever’ blown someone in a public place.”

Gladiolus seemed genuinely surprised when both Ignis’ and Nyx’s fingers dropped. The two guilty parties exchanged glances, daring the other to tell his story first. Ultimately, Nyx caved.

“You remember when Libertus broke his leg?” They nodded in unison. “Doc ordered him to stop all, quote unquote, ‘rigorous activities.’ Sex included. And a sad horny Lib is  _not_  easy to deal with. So last time we went out shopping he was too short-tempered and I dragged him behind a closed stall and sucked him off.” 

Both men nodded appreciatively. Ignis looked about the bar carefully before leaning in close, staring at Nyx severely.

“Noctis gives better speeches  _post_ -orgasm.” Ignis said simply.

“I’m not drunk enough for this,” Nyx informed them, then giggled at himself. “Who’s next?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gladignyx, part two

Nyx realized how little he knew about these two men pretty early on. It was too easy to look at them and make the obvious assumptions. Ignis was tight-laced, picky, and always acting like he was the one in charge; easy to make the transition of him on his face and knees, begging to be dominated. On the other hand, Gladiolus: large, alpha male pheromones rolling off of him, always  _throwing_  people during training. Nyx always imagined him as the type to push someone down and mount them until they broke. Which, admittedly, he wasn’t too far off.

But when he was suddenly thrown against the wall and kissed before the door of his apartment even closed properly, he hadn’t expected to cup smooth, angular cheeks, or to accidentally send a pair of frameless eyeglasses askew across his lover’s face. Nyx reached behind himself for the light switch, knocking a picture frame over instead. Thankfully, he didn’t hear glass shatter and simply maneuvered himself and Ignis around it.

The next thing to go was the coat rack, and damn if he didn’t separate from Ignis and turn in time to watch it fall over; the top of it smacked into Gladiolus’ forehead, and he giggled despite himself. Ignis’ jacket lay crumpled on the floor by Gladiolus’ feet, nearly tripping the man as he attempted to catch up. Ignis was busying himself with Nyx’s neck, teeth grazing over the marred skin of his shoulder. Nyx reached out for Gladiolus, the other man coming to him willingly. Their kiss was gentler, though Gladiolus was generous with his tongue; Ignis bit him lightly, the sting sending shivers down his spine.

Suddenly, both men detached. Nyx barely had time to adjust before Gladiolus grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him backward. Nyx stumbled, the edge of his bed catching behind his knees. He fell back with a start and a heavy thud, bouncing atop his squeaking mattress and boxsprings. When he looked back up, both men were standing over him; Ignis smirked as he easily popped the first two buttons on his shirt. Gladiolus had his hands on his hips, looking down at him hungrily. 

Ignis’ fingers paused on the third button. “Who’s first?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brotherhood gladnis, "things you said when you were drunk"

Gladiolus had just decided to spend his free time napping when a short knocking on his front door interrupted said activity. He groaned to himself, considering just leaving them standing on the porch. If it was a mail carrier, they’d leave whatever package by the door, and any salesmen could honestly get fucked, as far as he cared. But the visitor knocked again, slightly more insistent. Gladiolus considered answering the door with his sword before he heard the telltale pattering of bare feet on marble, and then Iris’ high-pitched voice rang out, echoing through the large room. **  
**

“I’ll get it!”

His parents would destroy him.

Lightening fast, Gladiolus vaulted over the back of their couch and scooped her up into his arms. She shrieked in surprise.

“Gladdy! Let go of me!” she cried, arms and legs flailing as she tried to worm from her grasp.

“Absolutely not!” he barked. “What did Mom and Dad say about answering the door for strangers when they’re not home?”

Iris twisted her neck to stick her tongue out at him, but she stopped fighting. “ _You’re_  home.”

“Exactly. So let me get it.” When Gladiolus was sure she’d stay put, he set her back on her feet and stepped around her. She followed him as far as the foyer as he unlocked the door and pulled it open. He almost shat out his heart when he met Ignis’ bright eyes.

The other man, barely a year younger, dropped his gaze and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, never mind that they were already as high as they could go.

“Good evening, Gladiolus.” he greeted stiffly. Gladiolus swallowed, his throat clicking audibly.

“Yeah. Hi,” was the best response he could give.

“I, um. I was hoping I could speak with you a moment.” Ignis dropped his hands, curling them into fists at his side. “I mean, if you have the time. I know I’ve just dropped by unannounced, which is incredibly rude of me, and you know I’d  _never_  do it. Unless it was, um.  _Important_.” Seemingly aware he was beginning to babble, Ignis let out a heavy sigh and bit his lip.

“See? It’s just  _Iggy_ ,” Iris snapped, appearing by Gladiolus’ side; he glanced down just in time to watch her dramatically fold her arms across her chest and aim a pout in his direction. “I can answer the door by myself.”

“Go back inside, kiddo. The adults gotta talk.”

Iris stuck her tongue out, but went inside without much fuss beyond Gladiolus gently nudging her with his leg. He shut the door behind them, clearly hearing when Iris reached up and locked him out. He laughed, but it clearly wasn’t going to help ease the tension between them. Ignis still wasn’t looking at him.

“I wanted to apologize.” he mumbled. Gladiolus raised an eyebrow.

“For?”

Ignis’ eye twitched, just slightly, and he flushed all the way down to the crisp collar of his white dress shirt.

“You know  _damn well_  what for.” He flinched at the venom in his own voice, but Gladiolus only grinned.

“Yeah. I know what for. But I want to hear you say it.”

He was being a bit sadistic, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the way Ignis squirmed a bit under his gaze. He opened his mouth, closed it, pressed a fist to his lips. He took a deep breath, and finally managed to look at him.

“For those. Those  _things_  that I said. Last night. To you.”

Gladiolus leaned back against the front door. “What things? The things you said during training? Or those things you said when you were drunk at the bar?”

Gladiolus didn’t know a man’s face could color so deeply. He knew Ignis could remember those words as clearly as he did; of Ignis pressing him to a wall in the back of the dimly lit bar, lips against his ear as he told Gladiolus in no uncertain terms how attractive he was, how gay Iggy was, and had spilled many a dirty fantasy he’d had about him. Gladiolus had wanted nothing more than to make every one of those dreams come true, to take him right there in the bar and damn whoever watched. Even if Ignis had been agreeable, however, he’d also been the most shitfaced Gladiolus had ever seen of anyone, period; Gladiolus couldn’t have forced himself on Ignis like that. He’d paid his tab and taken him home after that, unable to sleep with the ideas that Ignis had planted into his brain.

Ignis dropped his eyes again, and Gladiolus decided he was done with the teasing. He stepped forward, expecting Ignis to back away. He didn’t, though he kept his gaze low, even as Gladiolus leaned in, almost pressing his lips to the other man’s ear.

“Maybe I don’t want you to apologize,” he whispered. “Maybe I want all those things, too.”

Ignis inhaled sharply.

“What would you say then?”

“I–” Ignis began, then stopped. He swallowed, took another breath, and finally looked back up at Gladiolus. He almost succeeded in hiding how nervous he was. “I think you know  _exactly_  what I’d say.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> promnea sex scene

Prompto learned pretty quickly that his taste in women and his taste in men were almost identical. He liked them taller, stronger, intimidating, and in charge. He liked someone who could throw him around and make demands in bed that led to praising and rewarding him for his obedience. It was what drew him to Gladio; he supposed it made sense, then, that those same qualities were why he was so attracted to Aranea. She had apparently seen something she liked in him; something she liked enough to openly invite him to her hotel room in front of Noctis and Ignis. His friends, no doubt ready to get behind the closed doors of their own room, had at least spared him any scathing remarks.

  
But despite some of the similarities between her and Gladio, fucking was an entirely different matter. Gladio was rough, tossing Prompto around and trying new things spur of the moment, always ready to tease Prompto and edge him for as long as both of them could stand. Aranea was straight to the point, telling Prompto exactly what she wanted from him and what he expected in return– “ _This_ , however,” she’d said, holding up a square of blue foil, “is non-negotiable.” She’d then shown him a magic trick, making the condom disappear between her lips before she knelt down, worked him to hardness with her hands, then took him in her mouth, the feel of warm wet latex spreading from tip to root. His toes curled against the rough carpet underfoot.

Once the terms were set, she’d promptly stripped herself of her armor and clothing; Prompto was quick to follow. Her hands were rough and calloused, but slender. Her grip wasn’t as firm as Gladio, but just as commanding. He’d gone down on her willingly, her lips plump and flushed, crowned with the fairest curls he’d ever seen; Prompto didn’t have much experience with eating pussy, but she only complained when he didn’t thrust his fingers in the correct direction. An easy enough fix. She tasted like salt and citrus, hips circling, leaving him to eagerly chase after her.

And when she’d had enough of that, she pulled him into a kiss, licking her own juices from his lips before wrapping her legs around his waist and flipping them over. She left his lower belly wet, a sensation he wasn’t quite used to, as she trapped his dick between her slickened sex and his own stomach. She worked her hips back and forth slowly, mouth agape, gasping when she found the right angle and rhythm. Prompto was sure he’d come too early, fingers digging into the firm muscle of her thighs. He admired her toned stomach, cut just as sharp as Gladio’s, and ran his fingers across them. The skin was smooth and hot; she redirected his hand, pulling him up onto his elbow so that he could cup a perky breast; her dusky nipples were erect, seeming to grow harder when he took it between his thumb and forefinger and gently pulled. Aranea shivered, whimpering.

When her thighs started trembling, she stopped. Prompto only had a moment to thank the Astrals before she was readjusting herself atop his lap, taking him in hand to line him up. She took hold of his thigh as she sank down on him, slowly; Prompto relished the look on her face, the sweet heat enveloping his cock. Even through the condom, he could tell just how different she felt from the men in his life; even the way she clenched around him, dragging a coarse moan from within his chest, was different.

She at least had the mercy to start slow. She adjusted her grip on his thigh and flattened her other hand across his chest, idly fingering the ring in his nipple as she braced her knees on the mattress and began to move. At first it was a simple up and down, getting a feel for him, but soon she was rolling her hips, actively bouncing atop him. The way her breasts moved was hypnotic. He wanted to touch them again, but feared moving would falter that perfect rhythm and Gods, she was amazing. Despite his body screaming for release, he didn’t dare thrust up. Aranea was in full control, and he was more than happy to let her be.

As it was, he came first, with a stuttering shout and hands clawing at her hips. She ground down on him, stayed there as his hips stuttered. Before he completely softened around her, Prompto licked his thumb and, bracing the rest of his hand on her upper thigh, worked her clit again. She tensed around him in staccato, fingernails digging into his skin (she’d thankfully released his piercing), and with a high moan, she finally came. She fell atop him, their lower halves still conjoined, as they heaved for breath. A hand came up to run through his hair. 

“Want to go again?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignyx in the shower

The water was hot, skin flushing red underneath; Nyx knew his skin would dry out, but he couldn’t find himself caring at the moment. It was hard to care about anything with skilled fingers on your cock, stroking you in ways you yourself didn’t know were pleasurable. Ignis was like that, he supposed; the advisor had always managed to surprise him in every way, some small, some not so.

His favorite thing, however, was kissing him.

It was innocent, almost childish, but he could sink forever into the feel of those lips against his, soft, sometimes a little chapped on the edges. If he caught him early enough in the morning, he would even taste that Godsforsaken canned coffee he was addicted to. Ignis himself didn’t seem to mind; in fact, he seemed just as enthusiastic, if the fingers that combed through the stubble on his chin and throat were any indication. The moan that shook his very core as he thrust his tongue between said lips seemed agreeable enough as well.

As it was, their kiss at the moment tasted of slightly metallic tap water, as Ignis’ hand made its way across his buzzed hair, into the longer locks beyond it, for once not wrapped in their careful, tight braids, curling tight around them to bring him closer. His hips stuttered into Ignis’ hand, orgasm close. Ignis licked across his bottom lip; Nyx sucked in a breath, water trailing out of his mouth before Ignis captured it again. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> promptio, "i didn't know you could do that"

Prompto barely had any time to think before Gladiolus had him shoved against the walls. Their mouths crashed together sloppily, large hands on his shoulders holding him in place. Prompto, for a moment, wished he could reach up and grab Gladio, but the other man seemed content to hold him, trapping him between the shower wall and his own bulking frame. His cock was growing harder with need, spurred on by the tongue in his mouth and the stench of body odor in his nose.

“Fuck,” Gladio hissed against his mouth. Those rough hands moved from his shoulders to his waist, gripping tight enough to bruise. “You fuckin act like that and expect me to just sit there and do nothing?”

Well that wasn’t true; Prompto knew exactly how Gladiolus would react. He’d been training with Ignis, just a couple weeks shy of a full year, and had picked up a few things. Flips being the main things, learning to contort and twist his body in the same lithe, feline manner Ignis had mastered over the years; Ignis knew his fighting style turned heads, and had been ecstatic when Prompto asked for his tutelage. He knew that Gladiolus, master of monogamy, had even allowed his gaze to wander during training sessions. Prompto could have been jealous, a little hurt, even. Or he could have made sure that it didn’t happen again (or at least, so often).

His official debut of these skills–in a 1-v-1-v-1, every-man-for-himself match between himself, Nyx, and Libertus–didn’t leave him the official winner, but the gaze Gladiolus had shot his way, eyes locked onto his every movement…Well, he was lucky he didn’t come in his own trousers in that moment. No, he and Gladiolus had stayed behind, talked with every Glaive in the room, eyeing each other when they were able to get away with it. Prompto had ducked into the showers, had washed himself clean and even managed to dry himself off before Gladiolus had stormed in and started this mess.

“No,” he answered when Gladiolus backed off enough to let him breathe. “I was hoping you would. Counting on it, actually.”

Gladiolus’ grin was feral. He kissed Prompto one more time, then mouthed his jaw, his throat, working his way slowly down. He paused at a nipple, breath ghosting over it before clamping down on it with his lips. Teeth scraped as it hardened, and Prompto squirmed; his cock hardened by the second. He left his chest wet and cold as his lips traveled lower, kneeling in front of Prompto to finally tend to his weeping cock.

No sight was more beautiful to Prompto than the one he was looking at now, Gladiolus and all his beautiful hulking glory, on his knees in a wet shower stall, licking a stripe up the length of Prompto’s dick. His hands dove into Gladio’s hair, untangling it from its unruly bun and letting it slide through his fingers. Gladio looked up at him, eyes burning, as he took the head of Prompto’s cock into his mouth. Prompto’s knees shook.

“Yes, baby. Like that, just like that,” he babbled, encouraging Gladio as he pushed Prompto’s cock to the back of his throat, sucking hard on him as he started to move his head in an even rhythm. Prompto settled his weight fully on the tiled wall behind him, head back and eyes closed. “Oooh, fuck.” Gladiolus chuckled beneath him, but never faltered in his rhythm as he dragged moan after moan from Prompto’s throat. He even met Gladio halfway, thrusting his hips forward. Gladiolus was receptive enough, loosening his jaw and working with him. When Gladio pulled off of him, he almost whined.

  
“You were incredible,” he murmured into Prompto’s inner thigh, tongue dipping out and lapping at his balls. “I didn’t know you could do that.” He sucked one into his mouth, his hand replacing where his mouth had been, slicked perfectly by spittle and precum. Prompto looked down at him and sighed.

“I’ll do it a lot more if this is your reaction,” he managed; his pleasure was peaking, orgasm mere moments away. Prompto knew that Gladio could see it, knew that Prompto knew he could, and grinned at him.

“Is that a promise?”

With a clever twist of his wrist, Prompto came over Gladio’s face, nearly in his eye had he not closed it in time. Prompto shook from the force of it, from Gladio’s hand slowly stroking him through it, pulling as much out of his as he could. Finally, Prompto gave one defeated sob as stimulation tipped over the edge, just into painful, and Gladio finally released him, licking cum from his mouth. He opened it again, as if to speak, when they heard a different voice from the entrance of the showers.

“Are you guys done yet?” Nyx called back jokingly, and Promtpo flushed with embarrassment, covering his face despite the fact that he and Gladio were shielded by the plastic blue curtain of his shower stall; not that it mattered when the entrance to the locker room was concealed by a stone wall. Luckily–or not so much–Gladiolus handled the conversation for him.

  
“You better find another place to clean up, Ulric. We’re gonna be a while.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my gift for achroniclerofsilence for the final fantasy xv small secret santa in 2017

This, Noctis decided, was paradise. At least, as close to paradise as they could get. Gladiolus had insisted on camping–”There’s a hotel  _right there_ , Gladio!” Prompto had whined as they set up for the night–but Noctis couldn’t find it in himself to complain. Not even with thoughts of his impending wedding looming over him. He wasn’t even going to think about it now, with the top half of himself in Gladio’s lap, reclining against his chest and his legs stretched out only for Prompto’s to be swiftly thrown across them. Despite complaining how uncomfortable the rock face was, he seemed content to lie down across it, with only his vest folded underneath his head as he scrolled through the day’s pictures. Ignis, having finished cooking for the night, was busying himself with packing up his utensils. Noctis groaned until he got everyone’s attention.

“You can put that up later, Igs. Get over here.” He held up a hand and waved it lazily. Ignis actually smirked at him, clearly amused by the petulant act.

“I would love to join you, Highness, but someone has to clean this up.”

“So? Do it later.”

Prompto sat up. “Yeah! Come join the cuddle pile, Iggy.”

Ignis sighed, if only for appearances, as he stood up and walked over to them. Hands on his hips, he looked each of them over. Gladio sat his book on the top of Noctis’ head to turn the page, as his other hand was busy keeping himself upright to support the dead weight in his lap.

“And where exactly am I to fit in here?” Ignis asked, gesturing to the mass of limbs in front of him. Noctis sat up just far enough, looked around, then laid back and patted the top of his thighs. Ignis raised an eyebrow.

“Get in the fucking cuddle pile, Ignis.” Gladio said as he turned another page, flattening Noctis’ carefully styled spikes.

Unable–and unwilling–to argue, Ignis slowly lowered himself to the ground, then leaned back to rest his head in his Prince’s lap. Noctis’ hands immediately dove into his hair, wrecking the careful styling Ignis had done to it earlier that morning. The weight and warmth of his companions was reassuring, comfortable. Noctis didn’t want the evening to pass, wishing time to stop with the sun half-set over the ocean, the water and sky painted gold-orange and purple.

“I love you guys.” Noctis blurted out. He could feel everyone’s eyes turn to him. “I, uh. I really mean that.”

“Aww, we love you too buddy.” Prompto reached up and patted Noctis’ thigh, grinning.

“Even if you’re annoying sometimes.” Gladio leaned down and kissed the top of Noctis’ head, earning a small smile in return. Ignis grabbed Noctis’ wrist, and he allowed the other man to pull his hand away from his head.

“We’re always here for you, Noctis, no matter what,” he said, and pressed a light, lingering kiss to between his second and third knuckle. The moment was quiet, peaceful, and then Prompto sat up, almost kicking Ignis in the ribs as he gaped down at him.

“What the  _fuck_ , Iggy, that was way better than what I said! Let me try again!”

“No do-overs, chocobutt.” Gladio chuckled, finally placing his book down. “Live with it.”

“No, no, I can do  _way better_! Just give me a second!”


End file.
